On Edge
by angellwings
Summary: For a tumblr prompt challenge on tumblr. Prompt: Lucy notices the scar on Wyatt left by the gunshot during their trip back to Lincoln's assassination.


Wyatt had gotten himself into a knife fight in 1976. He was fine, except for a short slice across his lower abdomen. Lucy sighed tiredly as she walked back to the motel room they'd hastily checked into. She had a first aid kit in her hand. Luckily for Wyatt, the cut was shallow so of they could clean it and cover it he'd be fine. And as far as time periods for injuries go, 1976 wasn't the worst year to be in. But still, that knife fight had been unnecessary. Yeah, that guy was a bit handsy but she had it under control. There was really no need to provoke the guy into a fight.

Rufus left to go find them a ride and when Lucy got back to the room she could tell Wyatt was irritated. They'd both run off without him, without his protection. She closed the door behind her and threw the first aid kit down on the bed next to him.

There was blood soaking through his T-shirt where the cut was.

"Still bleeding?" she asked.

"Not as much, no," he said stiffly, as if he were trying not to snap at her. He took his shirt off and threw it aside while Lucy took out the supplies they needed from the kit. Alcohol wipes, gauze, and medical tape. The slice was small enough to cover with a small gauze pad. Wyatt could mostly handle it himself. He cleaned the wound and placed the gauze pad over it but he couldn't tear the tape and hold the gauze. He was trying his best though. He seemed determined not to ask for help.

Lucy scoffed and took the tape out of his hand. "Here, let me." She knelt next to him as she tore and placed the tape. While framing the gauze with medical tape she noticed a crooked scar on his side. To the left of the new cut. She immediately knew what it was from. "Well, at least this is less intense then the last time we had to patch you up on a mission," Lucy offered with a small smirk. "Not that I understand why you felt punching that guy was necessary. He wasn't Rittenhouse or in anyway associated with Emma."

"You could just say thank you," He muttered angrily as she finished taping the gauze.

Her brow furrowed and she rolled her eyes. "Why would I do that exactly?"

"He had his hands all over you, Lucy."

"Do you think that's a first for me?" She asked him with a quirked brow. "I had it under control. Or I would have, if you'd given me more than ten seconds."

"It's my job to keep you safe-"

"Yeah, I get that, but I fended off jackasses in bars long before you came along, Wyatt Logan. I will not have you getting into completely unnecessary knife fights for me. Save the violence for actual threats," Lucy said angrily. "You got lucky and you know it or else you wouldn't be so irritated right now."

He shook his head and hastily put his shirt back on. "I didn't like the way those guys were looking at you."

"That makes two of us," Lucy agreed through pursed lips. "But you have to trust me to take care of myself _sometimes_ , Wyatt. Not only that, but this missions go smoother when we blend in. Knife fights don't exactly scream subtle. Plus, if we traveled through time to stop Rittenhouse and you end up being killed by some punk with a knife out of some macho instinct I would never forgive you. Because that's a stupid thing to die for. That's a stupid reason to make me fight this fight without you. I don't know if I could do it." There were unshed tears shining in her eyes and barely held back rage in her words.

His irritation melted almost instantly and he grimaced. He didn't even think about that. His apologetic blue eyes met hers and he reached for her hand. She pulled it out of his reach and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said with a shake of his head. "It was impulsive and idiotic. You're right. It derailed the mission and, probably worst of all, scared you. I wasn't thinking and if I could take it back I would. I'm just on edge lately when it comes to you. Every threat feels ten times bigger than it is because I know Rittenhouse is after you. My nerves are shot. It's no excuse but that's how it is. I'll work on it."

"We're all on edge," she admitted. "I feel like I'm scared 90% of the time these days. It's funny, the only time I'm usually not scared out of my mind is-is when I'm with you," Lucy admitted as she let his eyes find hers again. "So, I get it. But don't make me do this without you because I'm almost certain I would crumple like paper."

He reached for her hand again and this time she let him lace his fingers through hers and hold it tightly. "You won't have to do this without my, Lucy. There is no way in hell I'd let you face this alone. I refuse."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Are we good?" He asked in as he soothingly his thumb across hers.

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "We're good."

"When we get back, we're going for a drink," Wyatt declared with a harsh exhale. "I think we both need to relax, for just a little while." He hated that she was so afraid. That was no way to live.

"I think I'd rather sleep," Lucy told him.

"You can sleep, after we get a drink. You need it. It'll help," Wyatt told her. She started to protest again but he cut her off. "I'm not taking no for an answer, ma'am, so you can stop trying."

"You're such a bad influence," she said with a resigned sigh and a chuckle.

"Sometimes, a little bad influence is a good thing," he told her with a wink. He quickly brought the back of the hand that he held to his lips before he releasing it. She stared at her hand in shock as he crossed the room to the window. "Where the hell is Rufus with this car?"

And just like that, they were back on mission. Though, if the smirk he tossed her way was any indication, Wyatt was enjoying his ability to make her blush just a bit too much. She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. She'd allow him to get away with changing the topic. _This time_.


End file.
